


Halloween

by itsonlydana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: Emily is in love with the reader and her doubts prevent her from confessing her love to the girl. Rossi -our matchmaker- is organizing a Halloween party, a holiday that the reader loves above all else. Will the two find each other there?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader, Emily Prentiss/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween y´all! I hope you have a great day and please don't go to any parties or events if your country/state/whatever warned you. Be careful and follow the orders so maybe the next halloween will be better

2 months before Halloween  
“Did you guys know that there is a fear of Halloween?”  
As soon as Spencer had asked the question a chain reaction followed. Derek and Rossi stood up, after one look at each other and hastened to get out of the conference room. JJ turned back to the latest photos of Henry and Michael, Penelope looking over her shoulder and rating every single sweater the boys wore on them. Even Hotch hid behind his phone, Emily watched with a smile.   
She knew what was coming. And if she had foreseen it, she heard the loud: “What? No way!” from (y/n).

Everyone knew Spencer loved the Halloween season and everything that came with it, and for the last years the team knew how to respond to Spencer, so he would talk as little as possible about it or listen to him without answering as this was the fastest way to get him to shut up.  
Then (y/n) joined the team, entering the BAU three weeks before Halloween wearing an orange sweater with small ghosts and skeletons on it, a cloud of apple and spice flavors followed her as she decorated her desk with small pumpkins.   
Emily couldn´t help but fall in love with this girl and her love grew when she saw how enthusiastic (y/n) and Spencer talked about their favorite holiday, (y/n) not stopping his rambling once. It was moments like this were Emily leaned back and just enjoyed watching her and how she beamed with excitement that only Spencer shared.

“Yes! It´s called Samhainophobia, the unrelenting escalation of anxiety, even terror, about things related to Halloween. It´s the phobic fear of traditions, decorations, and costumes! It is named after the ancient Celtic autumn festival of Samhain that was celebrated 200 years ago. Samhain marked the beginning of the dark time of the year.”

“But how could one be scared of Halloween and autumn? Both are beautiful! Autumn may be dark in the nights but everything is colorful, heaps of leaves decorate the parks and streets and when you lay down in a forest, it´s like swimming in a red and yellow swimming pool!”, exclaimed (y/n) whilst waving her hands in the air and then closed her eyes, probably imagining the experience. When she opened her eyes again, she had an adorable pout on her lips which Emily longed to kiss. “And on Halloween, you can be whoever you want, a cute witch for example.”  
Emily snickered at the thoughts of (y/n) as a witch, trying to help someone with this phobia. Not that she would mind seeing her in the costume.

Spencer threw a look at her, then continued to explain: “Yes, but that was the problem. It was thought that the boundary between the real world and the underworld could easily be crossed by the dead. Because of that people dressed up so the dead wouldn´t recognize them.” - “Guess who is doing the last part so his exes won´t recognize him, the gray hair is just a costume.”, Rossi interfered after JJ gasped a “David! Those poor ladies!”, causing the team to laugh.  
But not the whole team, Emily noticed. (y/n) had leaned back in her chair, a dreamy smile on her face; Spencer had doubtless awakened her Halloween anticipation again.

One month before Halloween  
Emily soon found out how right she was. Exactly on the next day (y/n) had come in with a pumpkin decoration under her arm and wearing her orange sweater. The day after that (y/n)s favorite coffeeshop had begun to start selling their autumn flavored coffees and from her desk, Emily had the perfect view to (y/n)´s desk, where the girl would sit every morning with two cups of pumpkin spice latte, waiting for Spencer to come in.

Today was no different, except that Spencer had to teach a class on short notice and apparently only had time to inform Emily, because (y/n) still came in with two cups, sitting patient at her desk without drinking the coffee.  
Emily’s heart ached when (y/n) began to push the cups back and forth between her hands, the look of hope disappearing slowly until she laid her head on the desk. The raven-haired hesitated with herself. Part of her wanted to go ask the girl if she wanted to share the coffee with her but the self-doubting part of Emily´s brain knew it was a ritual between (y/n) and Spencer and she had no right to crash that.

So she did what she always did, she tried to ignore her feelings and went back to her paperwork. At least she looked at the papers she had to finish until tomorrow but not one word formed in front of her eyes. How could she concentrate knowing (y/n) was sitting down there, waiting for Spencer whole her drinks get cold?  
“Fuck it.”, she said to herself, stood up, and crossed the room.

“Hey there.”   
(y/n)´s head shot up at Emily´s words, the sad on her look was quickly replaced with a blush on her cheeks and a shy smile. Emily folded her hands in front of her to hide the shaking when she nodded to the two cups on the desk. “I’m sorry but Reid isn´t coming today, he has a lecture.”, she stopped when (y/n)´s grin fell but continued: “But I could sit with you if this isn´t a problem.”  
“Sure, why not.”, said (y/n), still with sadness in her voice that broke Emily´s heart.

Seeing the young girl in a state like this always awoke the want and need in Emily to protect her from the world. It wasn´t often that (y/n) showed this side of her, mostly because she was the youngest and smallest from their team and Emily had realized that she felt she had to prove herself and that she earned the place in the BAU. (y/n) always tried to be as tough as possible, never flinched visibly at crime scenes, never lost her temper and never cried openly. Just once, after a case where an unsub was torturing children at the age of (y/n)´s nephews, she´d broken down. Spencer, (y/n) and Emily had stood on the other side of the mirror in the interrogation room and had listened to the unsub telling Derek what he´d done to those boys and girls when (y/n) had started to cry. Spencer was there before her, so Emily had to watch the genius comforting a sobbing (y/n) while she couldn´t do anything.  
But now she had the chance to help her back to the smile Emily loved so much.

“If Spence isn´t coming, do you want his coffee? I don´t know if you like pumpkin spice, but i don´t need it and don´t wanna throw it away.”  
Emily reached for the green cup and held it to her lips. Just as she took the first sip, (y/n) added: “Also it could be to much sugar for you.”  
The woman tried to hide how sweet the coffee was but failed. It was just to much sugar that it was impossible not to pull a face. “How can it be that this man doesn´t have diabetes? You can´t even taste the pumpkin!” - “Here, try mine.” (y/n) gave Emily her cup, with her pink lipgloss on the edge. She could taste the cherries and it was enough for her to look over the pumpkin spice she really did not like. She noticed the awaiting look and held one thumb up. (y/n)´s smile grew. “Keep it, I´ll drink Spence´s then.”

Together they drank their coffees, chatted and enjoyed the company of the other. Emily knew this wouldn´t help with her crush on (y/n) if it would only make things worse since the young woman would always look up to her with big bright eyes if Emily said something or she would lose herself in her own stories and had to stop to think again what exactly she wanted to tell Emily, doing so with an cute frown.  
And the whole time Emily wondered if (y/n)´lips would taste like the cherry lipgloss or the coffee.  
two weeks before Halloween  
Rossi had noticed, of course he had. In his words, it was a miracle that no one else had and certainly not (y/n); after all, Emily´s staring wouldn´t be inconspicuous. He´d promised he wouldn´t tell anyone, but Emily should talk to (y/n), maybe there was the possibility the girl would feel the same. Emily never saw the broad hint that Rossi had also noticed the glances at Emily from the youngest team member or the blush on her cheeks when Emily would only look at her.

´Time to play matchmaker´ Rossi had thought and soon after that every team member had found a small envelope on their desks, orange and with their names written in black ink. Everyone had heard the happy squeal from (y/n) when she´d read the invitation to a Halloween party at Rossis, costumes mandatory.

Emily watched as the girl ran over to Spencer, jumping up and down. “A Halloween party! Can you believe it? I thought I had to spend the night with just you again, but this is so much better! We could go as Sherlock and Watson, oh or Bonny and Clyde. Spence, this is going to be amazing!” She drew the ´amazing´ out, grabbing Spencers arm as he began to discuss whether it was a good idea to go as criminals or detectives, both things he dealt with in his daily life.   
Emily watched the two, jealousy eating her up from the inside.

But those two weren´t the only ones excited about the party. JJ and Penelope were all about the sweetest costumes for JJ´s boys and even Hotch had told them one morning he and Jack will be coming as Batman and the Joker.   
Derek and Emily weren´t part of the enthusiast. Derek was an all-known-Halloween-hater but Emily´s restraint was surprising for the team. Usually, she wouldn´t say no to a party. Just this one had a bitter taste to it. The fact that Spencer and (y/n) were already inseparable would mean that this wouldn´t change that evening. Emily knew that they were only best friends but she didn´t want to have to watch this close bond for an entire evening if she would rather be the one with whom (y/n) was so happy.  
On the other side (y/n) was happy. She practically glowed the whole time.

Emily had her mind full over whether she should go or not. She couldn´t focus on her work anymore (luckily they didn´t have a case and it was just paperwork for her), she couldn’t sleep well and she couldn´t stand it when everyone was talking about this stupid ´party.

The day of the party was getting closer and closer and the conversations became more intense, it was as if there was no other topic to talk about anymore. Emily, who had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before and only functioned because of coffee, tried to stay out of the conversation as much as possible. The team accepted it, hardly approached her and let her work in her office.   
Everyone except Spencer. He was a genius but he was really bad at getting social clues, because as they were sitting at the round table enjoying the break from the paperwork he brought the topic up.   
Eating his yogurt he didn´t even look up when he bluntly asked: “What or who will you be, Emily? You haven´t said anything about it yet.”  
“I´m not sure if I´m coming.”, Emily said trying not to look at (y/n)´s disappointed look. The girl made it hard for her. “What, why?”  
Emily shrugged her shoulders, still avoiding (y/n)´s eyes. “I don´t feel like celebrating Halloween this year. But have fun without me.”  
“Thanks, that helps!”, snapped (y/n) out of a sudden, leading to everyone starring at them. “I was really looking forward to spending time with you, but no problem.”, she shouted with a broken voice and ran out of the room, Spencer following her quickly, before Emily knew what just happened.

She could just stare at the small cup of coffee with pink lipstick on the brim, left nearly untouched on the table.

Halloween  
She hated JJ. Emily had had her mind made up about not going to the party and rather spending the night drowning her sorrows in alcohol and bad movies when someone had knocked on her door. As soon as she´d opened it, she hated JJ. Smiling up to her was Henry, dressed as Harry Potter with a plastic pumpkin in his hands, yelling: “Trick or treat!”. Glancing at her friend and her husband Will (both wearing Hogwarts uniforms) she gave the boy some candy that she´d intentionally reserved for herself.   
If she´d thought this was it, she was wrong.   
“Mom said you will drive in our car and we can play games at Davids!” The boy flashed her a bright grin, showing a gap between his teeth. JJ smiled at her innocently. She knew exactly Emily wouldn´t say no to Henry.

“And you dress in Griffindor clothes, you false snake.”

An hour and a half later they that in Rossi’s garden, Michael in Emily’s lap, grabbing her curled hair or the devil’s horns on her head with his small fists. The kid wore a blue Hogwarts babysuit, completing the Jareau-LaMontagne-Potter family.   
After the overrun earlier, Emily and JJ had looked through Emily´s closet, searching for an acceptable costume. In the end, Emily had left the house in a tight red dress, red heels and a black coat. The coat didn´t fit with the rest but neither did Emily´s mood.

While her friends were laughing or inspecting each other’s costumes Emily had withdrawn herself to a bench a few feet away to avoid a special someone.

~~~flashback~~~  
“You´ll have to talk to her eventually, she was really sad.”, whispered JJ next to her as Emily once again glanced at the doors.   
“Why isn´t it a surprise that you know about it?”, Emily sighed and took another sip of her wine. It was her second glass already and they were only here for maybe twenty minutes.  
“Emily, she is such a young girl. She looks up to you, adores you. Be careful with what you say and don´t let her get hopes up.”  
“I know how young she is! Why do you think I haven´t said anything yet, JJ?”, Emily snapped her worries bubbling up again.

In that moment the doors opened and the sweet wine was suddenly dry in her mouth.

“Shouldn´t you use this broom to clean the house?”, Emily could hear David laugh, but her eyes were glues on the girl.  
(y/n) wore a black dress, the petticoat and skirt were barely reaching her knees, the heart-formed bodice had a black collar and short puffed sleeves to it. There also sat a black witch hat on her (y/hc) hair. Her appearance made Emily swallow hard, she was breathtaking.   
Their eyes crossed. Emily checked (y/n) out, (y/n) Emily.  
Then Spencer came in, his locks colored white, puffed up. All in all he looked like Einstein, their friends laughed and the moment between Emily and the girl was over.

~~~~~~

She couldn´t stop thinking about JJ´s words as Emily sat on the bench, watching (y/n) play with Henry, Jack and Spencer. Just now Spencer performed some magic tricks, his audience marveling at him. The soft light of the lanterns all around the garden flickered orange and golden on (y/n)´s face, letting her appear even younger.   
How could she ever tell her she loved her? (y/n) was so young, she had her whole life to live and surely she wouldn´t want that with some old lady like Emily. She would be more happy with Spencer or someone her own age.   
Tears made their way into her eyes, blurring her view. It wasn´t until Michael began to gurgle and wind on her lap that Emily noticed two persons coming up to her. Quickly she wiped the tears away and slid over to the right side of the bench so there was a place to sit.

“I´m just here to take the little one to his mommy.” Spencer bowed down, lifting Michael carefully. “Hey buddy, do you wanna play with the leaves?” The boy squeaked happily, grabbing Spencer’s locks as they walked away after Spencer nodded at (y/n).

“You came.”, stated (y/n) with judgment in her voice. Emily just nodded. For a moment hey sat in silence, watching their friends on the porch.  
“Dave really outdid himself this time, it´s beautiful.”  
Emily nodded again. When she finally “Yeah, you´re right.”, whispered, however, she didn´t mean the garden, in which colorful heaps of leaves where swept up together, or the lanterns and pumpkins and not the false spider nets in the orange trees. She didn´t talk about the first part of (y/n)´s words at all.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the wind blowing through (y/n) 's hair, at the same time bringing the smell of pumpkin pecan waffles over to her. It was sickenly sweet but Emily loved it on her.

“I´m sorry I snapped at you.”  
Emily turned her head, wishing at the same moment she hadn´t. (y/n)´s eyes were filled with tears, she had her arms slung around her own body and slightly rocked back and forth. She looked so small and fragile that Emily suppressed her fears and thoughts and pulled the girl to her chest. This seemed to break the dam and Emily felt (y/n) trembling simultaneous the sobbing started.   
“Shh, it´s alright.”, she spoke in a calm voice as she stroked through the girl’s hair.   
Secretly she prayed (y/n) won´t notice how quick her heart was beating.  
Confused about the sudden collapse, she gently raised (y/n)´s head. She could smell the alcohol, wine and Rossi´s punch, and (y/n) turned away ashamed, the tears still flowing over her now rosy cheeks. Emily sworn (y/n) had never looked more beautiful, opening up to her like that. Softly Emily wiped a few tears away, (y/n) shuddering under the touch that made Emily wonder what was going on.

She knew the team had agreed to never profile each other, but the signs were there.  
First, it was the blushing, shuddering every time Emily touched her, the bright genuine smile as (y/n) listened at everything Emily said. Or how the girl licked her lips barely noticeable. When something important was said, (y/n) always looked at Emily first to see her reaction. There were the moments where the girl touched her accidentally-not-accidentally on the jet, when they were standing next to each other or when the girl laughed, she touched Emily’s arm.

Could it be? Could it really be that (y/n) loved her the same way Emily loved her? That it wasn´t just admiration but real love?

Her heart nearly busted out of her chest, her breathing hitched in her throat.   
Emily spoke before she thought about it: “I have to tell you something.”  
“What is it?” (y/n) pushed a strain of hair behind her ear and sniffed.   
Emily knew if she doesn´t say it now, she never would. “I never intended to hurt you when I said I wouldn´t come, you know I really wanted to spend time with you too.” She reached over to take (y/n)´s hands in her own. Again the younger one blushed, but leaned into her so their shoulders brushed. Never in her life felt Emily as nervous as she was now. It almost hurt how hard her heart was beating and she could feel the butterflies everyone always talked about.   
“(y/n)? There are so many things that speak against my feelings, that make me anxious about all of this. I´m so afraid of the consequences but I know I will never forgive myself if i don´t tell you what i feel for you. You don´t know how much I love you, (y/n) and it’s eating me up.”   
The whole time Emily’s eyes never left (y/n)´s. She could see how urgently the girl wanted to say something as soon as Emily had finished but all she could do was open and close her mouth with no words coming out. Emily started to feel like throwing up, had she been wrong?

But then..  
“I love you. I love you too.”, (y/n) blurted out, a shocked look on her face. Emily´s eyes widened, this was really happening. “At first I thought it was just a crush because you are this powerful woman but then I fell so hard for you.”, the girl stumbled over the words, clearly struggling to find the right ones so Emily did it for her.   
Her mind shut off the moment she pulled (y/n) in a soft kiss. Their lips touched and fireworks exploded in Emily. Her hands were all over (y/n), toucher her with such great care as if she was made of glass. She never wanted to let go, never let this moment be over. Almost automatically (y/n) slipped on Emily´s lap, her legs on each side of the woman and entangled her hands in Emily´s neck, where she began to play with the black curls. Emily looked her deep in the eyes before she kissed her again, tasting the red wine and cherries, smelling the sweet smell of pumpkin pecan waffles.

“Happy Halloween.”, Emily whispered against (y/n)´s lips.

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
